Not Just an Accident
by gleeforall
Summary: Continuation after 3x06 with a change of Quinn's reaction to Shelby's proposition. Quicketh interactions.
1. Chapter 1

"I don't feel comfortable with you seeing Beth anymore," Shelby said as she opened the door. Quinn stood awestruck. She hesitated to leave while she thought of a way to fix the situation fast. "Well?" Shelby said. Before Quinn could reply, she was already racing toward the bedroom door. She found Beth bundled in her cradle and quickly grabbed her as she ran out of the room. "What are you doing? Quinn! Stop! Put her down!" but it was too late. Quinn couldn't hear Shelby over Beth's extreme crying. She pushed Shelby out of the doorway and ran toward the elevator.

"Shh, baby, I'm here. Moma's here. Stop crying." Quinn found herself continuously repeating herself as she tried to calm her daughter down. Obviously Beth was not convinced she was her mother. Quinn pulled over on to the side of the road when she came across a realization. She couldn't do this alone. Where was she to go? Did she honestly think she could just kidnap her baby and run away somewhere somehow? She nervously turned around to make sure Shelby wasn't following her. She found no other choice but to venture to the only place she really thought she had left.

"Are your parents home?" Quinn said eagerly.  
>"Wha-"<br>"Answer the question."  
>"No, why?"<br>Quinn snuck toward her car, pulled Beth out of the back seat, and brought her into Puck's house.  
>"What's this cutie doing here?" Puck said.<br>"Now is not the time, Puck," Quinn projected over Beth's Crying.  
>"I was talking about the baby," Puck replied.<br>Quinn's cheeks flushed to a pale pink.  
>"Just take her."<br>Quinn handed Beth to Puck and then plopped down on his couch.  
>"I can't even get her to stop bawling. I just want to stop her from crying every damn time I try to hold her."<br>Her fingertips pressed up against her forehead as a strangled cry was released from her throat.  
>"I'm finally beginning to realize that Beth wasn't just an accident. Why does she love you and not me?"<br>Puck gently sat next to her, Beth still in his arms. She seemed to have quieted down, and she was looking and Quinn with sleepy eyes.  
>"Here," Puck said as he handed her Beth. She began to rest her head into Quinn's stomach and started to fall asleep.<br>"We can do this, you know. Be a family," Puck said as he looked longingly into Quinn's eyes. "But since Shelby kinda-"  
>"No. We don't need Shelby. All we need is my mom, and then we can get a house after high school," Quinn said.<br>"Quinn, if we just go back to Shelby, she'll be able to help us out with this. We can work out some kind of solution on how-"  
>"There's no way I'm going back to Shelby!" Quinn interrupted again. "How many times do I have to say something for it to process through your tiny little mind that thinks that somehow, Shelby is going to help us, and just hand our baby over. I was stupid enough to even think that for a second. I wouldn't be surprised if you had." Quinn stood up and began pacing until Puck stopped her. He put his hand on her shoulder.<br>"Come with me. I know how to make this all better. And it doesn't include Shelby," He said as he led Quinn and the sleeping Beth into his bedroom.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sorry this chapter is so short, it's getting late and I need some sleep. But, I have some great plans for this fic and my intentions are to get chapters up very frequently. Reviews are love!<strong>_


	2. Chapter 2

Quinn watched from the far left side of the bed as Puck threw Beth into the air. She spotted his smile through the mirror he was standing in front of until he realized she was watching him and faded back to a frown. She couldn't help but smile herself as Beth giggled while thrown higher and higher.

"It's her favorite," Puck said as he walked toward the bed to take a seat.

"I can tell," Quinn said while nodding.

"Do you wanna try?" Puck said as he rested the small blonde into Quinn's arms.

Quinn was a little startled, as she hadn't held Beth many times before. Before raising Beth into the air, Quinn took a moment to just simply admire Beth. She realized the way Beth and her looked so much alike, and she also took a moment to notice her dorky smile similar to Puck's.

When she stepped back into reality, she realized Beth was getting eager. She began to throw Beth into the air, waiting for a slight smile or giggle. But instead, she got a small whine and wondered if that meant Beth wanted to go higher. Quinn started to throw Beth higher and faster until she realized Beth was crying. Puck jumped up from the bed and grabbed Beth out of Quinn's arms. He began to rock Beth back and forth until she calmed down slightly.

"Oh God, I'm so sorry!" Quinn exclaimed as she walked slowly toward the two.

"Don't worry about it, you didn't know any better," Puck said while still staring into Beth's eyes. "She's getting worked up for nothing."

"No," Quinn said, "I should've known better. God, I can't even play with a baby without screwing up." Tears began to swell in her eyes while she gasped for air, trying to keep them inside of her.

Puck looked into her eyes and noticed her sudden misery. "Quinn, it's okay. You can cry. It's just us."

Quinn nodded as she let the tears flow out her eyes. She tried to calm herself down and sniffled as she rested her head on Puck's shoulder. She didn't know if she'd be comfortable with it, but at that moment she didn't care. She just wanted to be with the only two people she thought she loved.


End file.
